REENCUENTRO EN LA SEGUNDA COLINA DE PONY
by Angie Grandchester Andrey
Summary: Varios años han pasado, pero aun no se han olvidado de sus recuerdos, un reencuentro en el lugar mas importante para ellos sera inevitable...que pasara? descubre leyendo este minific


El anime Candy Candy y sus personajes son creaciones de © Mizuki e Igarashi. Este trabajo o fanfic fue creado con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro.

**REENCUENTRO**

**LA SEGUNDA COLINA DE PONY**

Doce años habían pasado ya desde aquella triste separación en un día de invierno en New York, donde ese prometieron ser felices y tomar sus propios caminos para lograrlo. Después de ese día cada uno de ellos hizo un cambio en su vida; Terry finalmente se caso con Susana a petición de la madre de esta, aun sabiendo que el recuerdo de aquella pecosa vive en su corazón; durante un tiempo siguió trabajando en el teatro, luego de la muerte de Susana regreso a Inglaterra compañado de su madre y su hija, porque debía tomar el ducado heredado por su padre quien falleció meses atrás.

Mientras tanto en Chicago la vida de Candy había sido felicidad completa al casarse con Albert su príncipe de la colina como ella lo llamaba, ambos tienen dos hijos Anthony de 7 años y Caitlin de 5 años; todos viven en la residencia de Lakewood, en compañía de la familia Cornwell Britter que siempre siguieron unidos como amigos.

**Londres**

**Mayo 1928**

Terry – buenas tardes hermana.

– buenas tardes Duque de Grandchester bienvenido –dijo haciendo una reverencia- lo esperábamos.

Terry – por favor llámeme Terry, diciéndome duque suena como la –dijo sonriendo de lado- recuerde que somos amigos.

– esta bien.

Terry – y bien dígame como va Eleanor en sus estudios –dijo sentándose en la silla.

– muy bien, es una niña muy aplicada es la mejor de su clase.

Terry – me alegro eso era todo, iré a disfrutar del festival con mi hija, mi madre ya debe de estar con ella.

– me dio mucho gusto verte de nuevo.

Terry – gracias hermana, y me alegra que usted sea la directora del colegio; me ayudo mucho cuando estuve aquí y eso nunca lo voy a olvidar.

– de nada Terry sabes que te tengo un cariño especial, ahora ve que te diviertas.

Terry – gracias –dijo saliendo de la oficina.

Momentos más tarde un carruaje llegaba con nuevos alumnos, quienes estaban ansiosos de conocer el lugar después de las historias contadas por sus padres de esa institución, se dirigieron a la entrada caminaron por uno de los pasillos con dirección a la oficina principal, inmediatamente los recuerdos se hicieron presentes, la emoción de volver a ver su lugar favorito la tenia nerviosa y ansiosa.

Albert – pasa algo?

Candy – no nada, solo recordaba…el festival de mayo, la segunda colina de pony, la escuela de verano, el cuarto de castigo –dijo haciendo la mueca que la caracterizaba- no puedo creer que después de tanto tiempo haya regresado a este lugar.

Albert – lo se, hemos llegado –dijo tocando la puerta.

Hna. Margareth – adelante.

Candy – que alegría volver a verla –dijo corriendo hacia ella.

Hna. Margareth – ohh Candy –dijo abrazándola- pero que linda que estas no has cambiado nada.

Albert – aun sigue siendo la misma chica traviesa –dijo sonriendo.

Candy – Albert! –dijo frunciendo el ceño- no puedes decir eso delante de los niños.

–así que ellos son los pequeños –dijo acercándose donde se encontraban.

Candy – quiero presentarle a mis hijos Anthony y Caitlin –dijo mientras ellos le daban un beso en la mejilla.

– que niños tan adorables –dijo sonriendo.

Albert – mmm –hizo para llamar su atención.

Candy – ohh lo siento, y a mi esposo Albert –dijo tomándolo de la mano.

Albert – mucho gusto hermana –dijo haciendo una reverencia.

– mucho gusto…me alegra que estén aquí, y que hayas decido traerlos al colegio; ustedes siempre serán bienvenidos a esta su casa; pero…según dijiste en tu carta que Annie también vendría.

Candy – si hermana, tuvieron un contratiempo pero estarán aquí pronto.

Anthony – papa podemos ir a ver el festival –dijo tomando su mano.

Albert – en un momento iremos.

Candy – lleva a los niños, yo me quedare un rato más aquí.

Albert – esta bien –dijo sonriendo- vamos niños –dijo tomando las manos a cada uno.

– bienvenidos y que disfruten del festival.

Candy – gracias hermana, no crea que me había olvidado de usted y de todo lo que hizo por mi –dijo sonriendo- por eso decidí que el mejor lugar para mis hijos era aquí, de donde tengo tantos recuerdos.

– me alegra saberlo, yo siempre he tenido un cariño especial hacia ti, nunca tuve una alumna con tu, que se escapaba por las noches de su habitación, que alguna vez me regalo queso fresco –dijo sonriendo.

Candy – ahh que recuerdos aquellos –dijo suspirando- hermana quiero pedirle un favor.

– dime de que se trata.

Candy – puedo ir a la colina.

– no tienes porque pedirlo puedes ir a donde quieras.

Candy – gracias hermana –dijo tomándola de las manos- nunca voy a terminar de agradecerle todo lo que hizo por mi, y siento no haberme despedido de usted aquel día.

– pero me alegra que todo haya salido bien en tu vida, ahora eres una profesional y madre de dos lindos niños, así que ahora ve y que disfrutes del festival –dijo sonriendo.

Candy – gracias hermana –dijo saliendo de la oficina.

Mientras afuera era Mayo la temperatura en el ambiente empezaba a calentar, el viento fresco soplaba lentamente, el aroma de las flores se sentía por todo el lugar, Candy corría como chiquilla hacia la segunda colina de pony miles de emociones y sentimientos volvieron a su mente desde su llegada hasta su triste partida dejando todo a tras para encontrar su camino como alguna vez lo hizo Terry.

Candy – creo que estoy fuera de práctica – dijo deteniéndose a mitad del camino- mejor seguiré a pie, nada ha cambiado todo sigue igual que antes –dijo observando a su alrededor- por fin he llegado mi segunda colina de pony –dijo fijando su mirada hacia el horizonte- extrañaba tanto estar aquí –dijo mientras cerraba los ojos, el viento susurraba en sus oídos, el pasto fresco tan verde la invitaba a recostarse, sus recuerdos se hicieron presentes pintando en su memoria la imagen de Terry sonriendo y así una lagrima resbalada por su mejilla al recordarlo; cuando de pronto creyó escuchar la melodía que lo identificaba, derepente abrió los ojos tratando de buscar de donde provenía pero en un instante todo se volvió silencio- que tonta soy, que te pasa Candy estas volviéndote loca –al terminar de decirlo nuevamente escucho la melodía, rápidamente dirigió su mirada al árbol, unas cuantas hojas caían de el y el silencio volvió de nuevo, la luz del sol cegaban su vista hasta que se encontró con el incomparable brillo de esos ojos azul zafiro que tanto amo, se quedo muda sentía un nudo en la garganta no podía pronunciar palabra alguna su sorpresa fue tan grande que no dudo un momento en acercarse al árbol y treparlo; mientras subía sus piernas temblaban como no lo hacían desde años, su corazón se aceleraba cada vez mas, cuando por fin reconoció la silueta del sujeto se sentó en la rama y de pronto escucho una voz conocida que susurraba su nombre dulcemente.

Terry – Candy! –dijo con sorpresa cuando la vio sentarse en la rama frente a el, cuando ella subía no supo que hacer si bajar o esconderse, pero prefirió esperar por ella, hacia años que añoraba verla de nuevo todos los recuerdos volvieron a su memoria, sus paseos, sus charlas, el festival y aquel día de verano en Escocia.

Candy – Terry! eres tú –dijo con sorpresa.

Terry – hola tarzan pecoso –dijo sonriendo de lado.

Candy – ohh Terry –dijo abrazándolo- me da tanto gusto verte.

Terry – a mi también –dijo recibiendo gustoso su abrazo, hundiendo su rostro en esos rizos que los volvían loco y su aroma a rosas que no olvidaba- que haces aquí, cuando veniste, porque veniste.

Candy – espera –dijo apartándose de el- no crees que son muchas preguntas.

Terry – no creo que sean suficientes aun –dijo sonriendo.

Candy – no puedo creer que aun la conserves –dijo observando la mano donde tenia la vieja armonía que ella le había obsequiado.

Terry – claro que si, fue un regalo muy especial que no podía dejar nunca aunque ya no es como cuando me la obsequiaste… te pasa algo? –dijo al ver la reacción de ella.

Candy – ehh nada.

Terry – sigues siendo la misma atolondrada jajaja…tarzan pecoso.

Candy – y tu sigues siendo el mismo mocoso engreído –dijo frunciendo el ceño- porque me ves así?

Terry – no has cambiado nada, sigues igual de linda aunque un poco diferente y ese atuendo hace que te veas mejor.

Candy - gracias, tu tampoco has cambiado nada, te ves igual…bueno de tu vestuario no puedo decirte nada tu siempre te has vestido bien.

Terry – aun conservo el buen gusto por la ropa.

Candy – ya lo veo –dijo levantando la ceja.

Terry – pero dime a que veniste a Londres.

Candy – nos mudaremos a Escocia un tiempo y los niños estudiaran aquí.

Terry – así con que los niños…dime quien fue el afortunado o mejor dicho a quien tengo que darle el pésame jajaja.

Candy – muy gracioso nunca cambiaras –dijo moviendo la cabeza a los lados- me case con Albert.

Terry – me lo imaginaba, siempre lo supe.

Candy – que cosa?

Terry – que el siempre estuvo enamorado de ti, me alegra saberlo y veo que eres feliz.

Candy – pero dime que ha pasado contigo y con Susana.

Terry – finalmente nos casamos como ella quiso –dijo seriamente- nunca pude convivir con ella como pareja, sus chantajes y sus celos me tenían siempre enojado aunque vivíamos en la misma casa nunca pudimos ser un verdadero matrimonio nunca hubo amor; pero a pesar de todo pudo darme algo que nunca pensé tener a mi preciosa hija Eleanor, Susana murió a los meses de dar a luz, se que no debo ser egoísta pero me sentí tan liberado y feliz porque ella se había convertido en obstáculo en mi vida.

Candy – siento mucho su muerte pero me alegra que te haya dado una hija, los niños son la alegría de la vida es el mejor regalo que puedes tener.

Terry – ahora lo se y comprendo todo lo que ha cambiado mi vida desde que la tengo a mi lado, aunque al principio no quise que ella naciera porque no fue la manera correcta de traerla al mundo, no estaba de acuerdo en que conviviera en un matrimonio sin amor y la forma en que Susana logro embarazarse fue emborrachándome y meterse en mi habitación; solo así pudo lograr que estuviera con ella en la intimidad porque desde que nos casamos nunca la toque, no podía, no pude hacerlo nunca, mas aun sabiendo que fue culpa de ella que nos hayamos separado.

Candy – siento que hayan sido así las cosas.

Terry – ahora es tu turno de contarme lo que has hecho en todos estos años.

Candy – han pasado muchas cosas –dijo sonriendo- que haces? –dijo observando la reacción de el.

Terry – creo que tenemos mucho tiempo –dijo observando su reloj- aun es temprano; como fue que decidiste casarte con Albert.

Candy – el y yo siempre pasamos tiempo juntos, nuestros paseos y salidas fueron constantes; con el tiempo nos hicimos novios al principio me sentía extraña porque el siempre estuvo conmigo y lo veía como mi amigo y protector, pero luego comprendí que siempre me gusto y nunca pude admitirlo hasta que una noche declaro sus sentimientos hacia a mi, y yo le correspondí haciendo lo mismo; meses después nos casamos, pronto llego el nacimiento de Anthony, dos años después nació Caitlin completándonos de dicha y felicidad.

Terry – me alegro que hayas podido ser feliz, en cambio yo solo he seguido haciendo lo mismo durante mucho tiempo, meses después de la muerte de Susana mi padre enfermo y tuve que regresar a Londres con mi madre para tomar el ducado, unos meses después de mi nombramiento murió ya han pasado 5 años y aun no me acostumbro.

Candy – ohh siento lo de tu padre.

Terry – mi trabajo es agotador –dijo sonriendo- pero a pesar de todo me siento muy bien.

Candy – pero te volviste a casar –dijo mirando el anillo de boda en su mano.

Terry – si –dijo sonriendo- y no te imaginas con quien.

Candy – dime…no me vayas a dejar con la curiosidad.

Terry – esta bien hace poco me case con Karen Klaise.

Candy – que? –dijo sorprendida- no lo puedo creer; pero si ustedes no se llevaban bien.

Terry – lo se, ella siempre estuvo conmigo trabajando en la compañía; me ayudo con mi hija después de la muerte de Susana; cada día que pasaba nos acercamos mas, hasta que nos dimos cuenta que nos queríamos, al principio vivíamos juntos pero fue hasta hace poco que nos casamos, y estamos tan felices, mas ahora por la pronta de llegada de nuestro hijo, Eleanor la quiere como si fuera su verdadera madre.

Candy – me has sorprendido, felicidades me alegra que después de todo seas feliz –dijo sonriendo cuando de pronto se escucho unas vocecitas que la llamaban.

Anthony – mamaaaa…donde estaaaaaass?

Candy – aquí estoy –dijo gritando.

Anthony – que haces ahí te he buscado por todos lados, dice papa que es hora de irnos.

Candy – ohh lo olvide por completo –dijo haciendo la mueca que la caracterizaba- enseguida bajo.

Terry – te acompaño –dijo bajando con ella.

Candy – listo –dijo sacudiendo su vestido.

Anthony – quien es el –dijo señalando con el dedo.

Candy – es un amigo de la familia, Terry quiero presentarte a mi hijo Anthony.

Terry – mucho gusto jovencito –dijo ofreciéndole la mano, quedando impactado al verlo.

Anthony – hola –dijo sonriendo- ire por mi hermana y papa ahora regreso –dijo dejando el lugar corriendo.

Candy – espera…Anthony…que chiquillo, te pasa algo? –dijo observando a Terry sonreír.

Terry – nada, solo recordaba…definitivamente tu hijo se te parece mucho, tiene tus ojos, tu cabello, hasta tus pecas –dijo sonriendo.

Candy – muy gracioso –dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Albert – vaya…vaya los dos rebeldes del San Pablo juntos de nuevo –dijo sonriendo caminando de la mano con Caitlin- hola Terry.

Terry – hola Albert –dijo dándole un abrazo- que sorpresa verte de nuevo y en este lugar…y tu debes de ser Caitlin –dijo acurrucándose a la altura de ella- sabes que eres muy hermosa –dijo sonriéndole para lo que ella solo se limito a esconderse detrás de su padre sonrojándose.

Albert – siento haber interrumpido su charla pero es hora de irnos o se nos hará tarde.

Eleanor – papi al fin te encuentro –dijo corriendo hacia el.

Terry – ven cariño –dijo tomándola de la mano- quiero presentarte a unos amigos, ella es Candy, Albert, Anthony y Caitlin.

Eleanor – buenas tardes –dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Albert – mucho gusto señorita –dijo respondiéndole de la misma forma.

Candy – que niña tan educada.

Terry – se parece a su padre –dijo sonriendo.

Candy – solo espero que no haya heredado tu mal genio.

Terry – muy graciosa –dijo levantando la ceja.

Albert – bueno nos retiramos, fue un gusto volver a verte Terry, espero poder vernos de nuevo.

Terry – así será.

Albert – nos adelantaremos te esperamos en el carruaje, vamos niños –dijo tomándolos de la mano.

Candy – esta bien, en un momento estaré ahí.

Terry – ve con tu abuela cariño en un momento estoy con ustedes.

Eleanor – esta bien papi, adiós Candy –dijo sonriendo.

Candy – adiós –dijo sonriendo- en verdad se parece mucho.

Terry – si lo se, solo espero que no sea como ella –dijo sonriendo de lado- bueno creo que ha llegado la hora de despedirnos.

Candy – me dio mucho gusto verte –dijo cabizbaja.

Terry – ven aquí –dijo abrazándola- a mi también me dio gusto verte de nuevo tarzan pecoso, me alegra saber que eres feliz y que cumpliste tus sueños –dijo besando su cabello.

Candy – gracias Terry –dijo mientras una lagrima resbalada por su mejilla- espero no sea esta la ultima vez que nos veamos.

Terry – no lo será te lo prometo aquí en este lugar que fue especial y donde te volviste importante para mi vida, cuando me regalaste y enseñaste el verdadero valor de la vida y la amistad, de la alegría y del amor que nunca voy a olvidar porque siempre estarás en mi.

Meses mas tarde volvieron a reunirse en Escocia, con el tiempo lograron retomar su amistad de nuevo, con el paso de los años se fortaleció la relación de ambas familias, en los cuales Anthony se enamoro de Eleanor quienes se casaron después de unos meses, tuvieron mellizos a quienes llamaron Terrence y Candy como recuerdo a sus padres y demostrando así que el verdadero significado de la vida depende de la formula con que logres hacer lo que deseas.

*****FIN*****

Hola…de nuevo estoy por aquí, quiero agradecer a todas aquellas personas que han dejando sus reviews y comentarios sobre mis historias, esto me alienta a seguir adelante…les deseo todo lo mejor y bendiciones para su vida; ahhh y por favor dejan sus reviews. Saludos, Angie.


End file.
